


Surprise

by SharkGirl



Series: Wuko Drabbles [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: He checked his watch. Oh, it was later than he thought.As quietly as he could, Mako crept over to the bedroom, switching off the lights on his way. He was about to do the same in the master, but he froze at the sight before him.There, on the bed, was Wu, sleeping soundly atop the covers... completely naked.
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Series: Wuko Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017483
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt won my poll for my next drabble:
> 
> "Mako comes home to find Wu sleeping on top of the covers... completely naked."
> 
> Originally posted to Twitter~  
> Please enjoy!!

Mako hadn't been out 'past his bedtime' -- Wu's words -- in ages. He often retired early so he'd be refreshed and ready for training in the morning.

Even if he was engaged to the Earth King, that didn't mean he could slack on his regimen. In fact, he needed to be in even better shape, in case someone got any ideas about planning something that would ultimately dismantle the budding democracy Wu was trying to cultivate.

So, he'd just have to manage with a little less sleep tonight. After all, it had been worth it to spend time with Bolin, Korra, and Asami. He couldn't remember the last time the four of them had gotten together. Though, watching Bolin and Korra go head-to-head to see who could eat the most bowls of noodles in the alloted time sure took him back.

Korra had claimed victory by a single bowl and she'd celebrated by buying the entire restaurant a round.

Mako smiled to himself as he opened the door to the presidential suite. He and Wu were only in Republic City until the end of the week, so Mako was glad he got to see his brother and best friends before they headed back to Ba Sing Se. And after that, it was a complete tour of the entire Earth Kingdom.

Yes, it would definitely be a while before he could watch Bolin make good on his challenge of a rematch.

Korra would probably still win.

Mako was surprised to see that the lights were on. He was certain he'd turned them off before leaving and Wu said he'd be in a meeting until late.

He checked his watch. Oh, it was later than he thought.

As quietly as he could, Mako crept over to the bedroom, switching off the lights on his way. He was about to do the same in the master, but he froze at the sight before him.

There, on the bed, was Wu, sleeping soundly atop the covers... completely naked.

Mako blinked, his gaze trailing Wu's form as he took a step forward, pausing when something crunched under his foot.

A rose petal?

It was then that Mako noticed a whole trail of the red petals leading toward the bed.

How long had Wu been back?

Mako walked over and crouched beside the bed, running his fingers through his fiancé's hair. "Wu, wake up."

Wu cracked an eye open and gave a mighty stretch. "Maahkoo..." he yawned. "You're back."

"I am," Mako confirmed with a smile. "And you're...not quite dressed for bed," he pointed out.

Wu glanced down and then flushed. "Oh." He cleared his throat. "I guess I fell asleep."

"Naked," Mako finished for him.

"Yeah..." Wu replied, ducking his head. "I, uh, got out of my meeting early and wanted to surprise you," he admitted.

Mako bit back a grin. "Oh, I'd say you still surprised me," he teased.

"Oh, but Mako," Wu whined with a pout. "I had it all planned," he said. "I'd wait until you came back and, when you walked into the bedroom, I would strike my most alluring pose." He sighed. "But I guess I was more tired than I thought, because I fell asleep."

Mako cupped his cheek and Wu leaned into the touch. "If I'd known you were waiting for me, I wouldn't have stayed out so late," he said, brushing his thumb just under Wu's eye.

"Aww, but you were having fun with everyone," Wu said. "And besides, you're going to see so much of me over the next few months, you'll be sick of me!" he exclaimed.

"I don't think it's possible to see more of you than I am right now," Mako, snickered, making a show of looking Wu over.

"Oh!" Wu flushed and gave Mako a shove, nearly knocking him onto the floor. "You knew what I meant." He stuck out his tongue and Mako laughed.

"I did," Mako replied, climbing up to join Wu on the bed. "And I promise, if I didn't get sick of you after being your official bathroom buddy for three years, I don't think I ever will."

Wu had his arms crossed over his chest, but he sneaked a peek at Mako over his shoulder. "All right," he announced. "You're forgiven."

Mako captured him in a hug, pressing a kiss to his temple.

"Mako?" Wu questioned and Mako hummed in response. "Should I put my pajamas on?"

Mako drew back, just enough to look Wu in the eye. "Maybe after I see that alluring pose you were talking about."

Wu waggled his brows and grinned. "Oh, just you wait!" He wriggled out of Mako's grasp to give himself more room. "It'll knock your socks off!"

**Author's Note:**

> How did this have any plot? Just background plot, really, lol. 
> 
> Engaged!Mako is cheeky. Especially after an evening out with his fam. And Korra (read: Asami) buying the drinks~
> 
> As always, let me know what you think with a comment and kudos and feel free to check out my other content on Twitter @bySharkGirl!


End file.
